vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CherryChan98
Song images. Your edits on Kemu's page. Please don't add any song images, there's a "yt_id" function, it serves as a thumbnail. There are some producer's pages with song images as the image for the thumbnail and I'm currently removing them images with the thumbnails directly from yt itself. Unknown.System 12:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, you can ask me about using the templates. yt_id = please don't use any image. Use the url on yt and post it there. e.g. The link: www.youtube.com/watch?v='IwrUz89bIKA' put this in yt_id = IwrUz89bIKA And the thumbnail will appear. No need to add any images. The whole reason those sections exist is so that there won't be any "dead pages" as in, whenever someone looks up a producer page, they can go to the song page in this wiki. Though I don't really mind people adding them even if there aren't any song pages there. (though that's the purpose of the playlist / "with subtitles" ) :-/ Unknown.System 14:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Profiles Basically what producer profiles consist of is what the producer is best known for such as a song or even music style. Other than that you can include things like titles they've earned if applicable. It's actually a pretty simple thing to do. ;) Taboo6938 17:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Bad End Night 1. We don't host videos. In fact I've just started deleting them, please don't add more videos, use links instead. 2. Please look at the other Series pages as examples (the simplest one if the Clover Series). It lacks so many details / info, and if you're still working on it use the WIP template. Unknown.System (talk) 13:22, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories Composer = Producers who composes original works. Nichrome-P is a cover producer, so he doesn't go to that category. Vocaloid Original Song = Individual song page, not a series of songs. Vocaloid Song Series = A page with lots of songs in it, focuses in the story of a series. Not an individual original song. Unknown.System (talk) 16:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Talk (Lame title, I know...) Yeah, I know....but just wait for more drama, cause I'm sure Kitty, (NoPurpose) is gonna write a ranting blog about me soon....We're glad you enjoy our super weird and crazy life...(If you're wondering, her cousin and my little brother went on a playdate the day after one of those convos happened...xD) SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 04:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Well....I haven't done it yet...but I assure you, soon. Kitty is gonna flip out over a fanfiction I wrote, and I'm going to blame it on my friend, (who I call Pandora online...) If you're really curoious, I'm just gonna have to say it involves some of her OCs, Oliver, and a super weird pairing Pandora likes. (If you really wanna know; here's a deviantart journal entry I made based on something that happened when we were all over my house.) Aye, she might just murder me. Mm....'bout 8 and 9. (My little brother is one year older.) It was so funny because me and Kitty fussed over them about "not staying out too late", "not have too much fun", and "to keep your hands off her". Then they both yelled at us while blushing that they would only be out in our backyards playing. Lol. XD SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 20:21, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but they're so weird...O.o Eh...I barely even go on deviantart, and I just got one because.....actually, I don't know why. O.O Kitty is okay with me using any of her OCs because of a dare we made, and another one, so she can use mine too, (and yes, it's the Oliver Loki pairing...) The reason why she's (probably) gonna kill me, is that a lot of her OCs are based on herself, (but still not Mary Sues...) but Loki is more based on a boy she knew, but the personality is more like hers, and....yeah.... I know♥, it's cute isn't it~? Actually, we already kinda are....But since they're really smart, they both yelled at me and KItty and ripped up the pages....Aw well, me and Kitty are looking for a good engagment ring. xD SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 19:50, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well...actually, that's so true...xD How many OCs we have? Uhh....let's see;....I have two, Kitty has like maybe 4 or 5...and Pandora is trying to make one. So....about 7 or 8...O.o And you kinda hit the mark. Like I said, the personality is more like hers, (in my opinion, but she thinks he's nothing like her...), but the design doens't look like her at all. It makes things worse when you realize that "guy she used to know" was her best friend/rival. Lol, I did, but they found out again, and we all ended up wrestling for the notebook. (Me, Kitty, my brother, and her cousin) xD Long story short, the notebook is now in the sewer, and my brother and Kitty's cousin are grounded for breaking me and Kitty's glasses, which we only got a week ago. Lol. Since me and Kitty can't drive yet, and the fact that they broke our glasses, we're considering part of their allowances alright. XD Although, as a gift, we might give it to them for Christmas or something. Have they gone on anymore dates? Well, they've recently got a little playdate in my brother's room......with me and Kitty spying on them. xD Thanks! We're kinda hoping to tell it to our parents slowly....SweetCrazyYandereGirl (talk) 22:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello,sorry I didn't reply earlier! Thanks for your message. If you have some time I would love to talk! Gohan3256�� (talk) 08:56, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh and my username is Gohan3256 because on this site I used to go on I wanted my username to be Gohan but someone already had it so I changed it by adding 3256. Gohan from DBZ was what I meant by Gohan. Gohan3256�� (talk) 09:01, December 4, 2012 (UTC)